Seven Half-Bloods Shall Answer the Call
by TheHomemadeDarkmark
Summary: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**  
Life would be much better if you stopped finding out that people wanted to kill you...  
I mean, my life it pretty sweet, don't get me wrong. I had some cool friends, an awesome summer camp, an amazing girlfriend (and no, I'm not just saying that because she'd punch me if I didn't), and I had saved the world multiple times. So, yeah, pretty good overall.  
But back to the whole "people want to kill me thing." It started when Chiron called me to the Big House.  
I walked up. "Hey, Chiron. Mr. D," I said, looking at the aged centaur in his magic wheelchair, playing cards with the sour grape wine god, Dionysis, our camp director, and some satyrs.  
"Yes, yes, hello Peter Johnson," Mr D. said, waving a hand in my direction, which was a pretty warm welcome, coming from him. Chiron waved the satyrs away.  
"Hello, Percy," he said. "Come inside, please." With that he turned and wheeled his way into the giant blue house.  
Once we were both settled in, him in his chair, me on the couch, he spoke again. "Percy, the camp is in danger," he said simply.  
I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
He looked into the fire, "Our borders are failing," he said. "We cannot hold it for much longer. We need to move everyone to a safe place. We already know where, and we will be leaving tonight, so we may be sure to get everyone out before the magic breaks."  
I waited for more. "Why are you telling me this, Chiron? Why not Annabeth, or any of the other senior counselors?"  
He finally looked at me. "Because, Percy. You are the hero, the leader. Everyone looks up to you and depends on you to be there. I believe that if you go to round them all up and tell them what is happening, they will listen to you above all others here, even me." I nodded and stood.  
"Got it. So, I'll tell them to pack their bags and meet us all in the dining pavilion?" He nodded. I turned to walk away, but he interuppted me.  
"Percy?" he said.  
I turned back around. "Yeah?"  
He smiled. "I like your haircut." I smiled back and ran a hand through it. I hadn't cut it since June, and as it was now August, the Aphrodite girls had begged me to let them cut it. And it actually looked pretty good.

-

Rounding up all the campers wasn't as easy as it once was. It used to be just stop by the twelve cabins, but now there were over twenty, and we were still adding more. Seeing as it had only been a few weeks since I'd requested for the gods to change the rules about the cabins and claiming, we had made quite a lot of progress.  
But now I kicked myself, as I had to hit all of those cabins, and each one held twice as many campers as they once did. I started at the closest one: Hecate.  
I was always careful around this cabin, as the walls had spells engraved on them. I knocked on the door before stepping inside. It was a generally quiet cabin, but not too quiet. I looked around before seeing the Head Counselor of this cabin, Emmaline Mage.  
"Emma?" I said, carefully tapping her on the shoulder. She spun around and saw me, a smile immediately touching her lips.  
"Hello, Percy," she said in a dreamy voice. "What brings you here?" Her voice had a hypnotic, dreamlike quality that had a tendancy to daze people. That, plus her long, chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes got her quite a bit of attention.  
"Um, I have an announcement to make, to the, um, whole, uh, cabin," I stuttered.  
She smiled and nodded. She looked around at her siblings. "Alright, everyone. Percy has an announcement to make," she said, causing everyone to go quiet, though whether it was a natural hush or one Emma had brought about magically, I didn't know.  
I stepped forward. "You all need to pack," I began. This began a low murmur, and several shocked glances. I continued. "The camp's borders are failing so we are all moving to a safe place. So-"  
"I thought Camp Half-Blood was a safe place?" asked Chelsea, Emma's little sister.  
I nodded. "It is, but the magic is malfunctioning, just as it was before when Thalia's pine tree was infected, only this time, worse. So, pack up all of your things and meet everyone in the dining pavilion as soon as possible. Thanks."  
On my last word everyone began bustling about. I heard several cries of "Where's that spellbook...?" and "Has anyone seen my container of sage?"  
I slipped out and proceeded to the other cabins. I got many of the same reactions, and I was relieved when I finally got to the Athena cabin, about halfway down the line of cabins. I knocked and the door was immediately opened by Lauren, one of Annabeth's sisters. Lauren didn't look like all of her other siblings. Where they had blonde hair and grey eyes she had light brown hair and light brown eyes. She was eighteen, and only five feet tall, but she could definitely hold her own.  
"Annabeth's busy," she said as soon as she saw who it was.  
I rolled my eyes. "Just let me in." She shrugged and stepped back.  
As soon as I stepped in the entire cabin turned to look at me, and Annabeth began to stand, but I waved her back, causing many raised eyebrows. I repeated the information, and everyone immediately sprang into action, trying to pack up all of their things. Annabeth came up to me. "So, where are we going?" she asked. I shrugged.  
"I guess Chiron's gonna tell us tonight. Why don't you go pack?" I said, gesturing to her busy, but orderly siblings.  
She smiled. "You go pack. I'll finish relaying the message. Besides," she hurried on, seeing me open my mouth to protest. "All of my things are together. Your cabin, on the other hand, may need a good search before you find everything."  
"But Chiron said-"  
"I'll handle Chiron. Now go!" she said, kissing me on the cheek before pushing me out the door. She stepped out behind me and went in the opposite direction. I shook my head and walked to my cabin.

-

The dining pavilion was usually crowded with all the campers. Add to that about three or four bags per camper, and there was no space to breathe. Chiron looked down at our confused faces.  
"I'm sure you're all wondering where you are going, as I trust Percy had told you that you are leaving?" he began, looking at me for that last part. I nodded, deciding now wasn't the time to mention that Annabeth had told about half the camp. "Well, before I tell you that, I should probably explain something to you.  
"We are not the only creatures of magic in this world. There is a whole other race of magical human-like beings that you don't know about. They have magic different than ours, but still, magic that can protect us. And that is where you are going. You are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry**

The Great Hall was crowded and noisy as people waited for the first years to be sorted, but then Professor Dumbledore stood up. Everyone fell silent. "Everyone knows that, at the beginning of each year, our first year students are sorted into our four houses. But, this year, we have some new students to sort, not all of them first years." He smiled. "I expect you to treat these students with kindness and respect. Now, a very warm welcome to our honored guest, the demigods of Camp Half-Blood!"  
The door opened and a good hundred or so kids in jeans and orange t-shirts walked in. You could immediately tell that many were related. I looked to Ron and Hermione, who both looked as astounded as I felt.  
In the front of the line were three kids. One was a girl, around my age of sixteen, with spiky black hair and gothic clothes. She stood tall and proud, her electric blue eyes scanning the crowd. Next to her was a young boy, around thirteen, with dark hair, an olive skin tone, and clothes as gothic as the girls, though, unlike her, he wore a bright orange shirt under his aviators jacket. Beside him was another boy, who also seemed around my age. He too had black hair, but he seemed shier and less open than the others, though he still didn't exactly hide himself. The rest of them were all divided into what seemed like families. This group all had blonde hair, this one had all buff kids. I noticed that there was a group of all girls wearing silver and black like the girl up front.  
They stopped. Professor McGonnagal stepped forward. "We will sort you before our first years, and instead of going alphabetically we will call you in order of cabin, then by age. Understood?" They all nodded and she checked her list. "Grace, Thalia?"  
The gothic girl up front stepped forward before sitting on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it took only a moment before, "GRYFFINDOR!" Thalia stood up and walked towards the table, which McGonnagal pointed her to.  
"DiAngelo, Nico?"  
The next kid stepped forward. The hat stayed on his head for quite a while. Finally, "GR-" then a hesitation. "SLYTHERIN!"  
Everyone blinked. What had just happened. My friends and I exchanged a glance before looking back up. Had the hat just changed its decision halfway through giving it? That had never happened before. Nico just walked over to the Slytherin table like nothing was wrong, and I guess he didn't realize there was. Next was the last of the three in front.  
"Jackson, Perseus!" He stepped forward.

**Percy**

It seemed to take the hat hours to make its decision. "Hm," it murmured in my ear. "You are very difficult. Very ambitious, I see. Also loyal. Not exactly the brightest."  
Hey! I thought. The hat just chuckled.  
"Well, I guess, above all, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" The last part was shouted to the whole room. I stood and went to go sit by Thalia, who smiled up at me.  
"Nice!" she whispered, high fiving me. We turned to watch the rest of the sorting.  
Annabeth got Ravenclaw, along with every one of her other siblings, which made me kind of sad, but what was there to do about it? Clarisse got Gryffindor, and the rest of the Ares cabin got split between there and Slytherin. Many of the Apollo campers got Hufflepuff, though a couple slipped into one of the other three. All of the Hunters of Artemis got in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I didn't really pay too much attention, but it seemed like all of the other cabins got sorted mostly into the same house, save for a few who, like the Apollo cabin, got sorted elsewhere. A few cabins got their campers divided pretty evenly.  
When we were done being sorted, along with the first years, the tall, bearded guy stood up again. "Yes, welcome, campers. I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster here at Hogwarts. I hope your stay is pleasant." I heard Lauren snort. I rolled my eyes. All of the campers over seventeen would just be joining in as seventh years. Dumbledore just smiled at her. "Now, a bit of background information.  
"These campers are not witches and wizards, but nor are they muggles. They are demigods, children of the Greek gods." This stirred up a slight murmur from the Hogwarts students. "They are trained to fight monsters, and have all fought their fair share of enemies. But, over the last few years, they have been fighting a war, and this last summer has been the worst. Your camp director, Chiron, asked me to request that one of you demigods tell this tale, and he suggested Perseus Jackson. Perseus? Would you mind?" I froze. Oh, gods. Why, Chiron?  
Thalia elbowed me, making me get up. I nervously fingered the pen in my pocket as I stood next to Dumbledore at the front of the hall. But this wasn't something I could do with my sword.  
I saw Annabeth with the Ravenclaws, smiling at me encouragingly. I took a deep breath and began. "Hi. My name is Percy Jackson, I am the son of Posiden, god of the sea." I felt like it was the first day of kindergarten and we were going around saying our names and what we wanted to be when we grew up. "As Professor Dumbledore said, we have been fighting a war, basically since I arrived at Camp Half-Blood when I was twelve years old. But, this past summer has been the worst.  
"We have been fighting the Titan Lord Kronos, father of the gods. He was trying to rise up, using a camper as his ally and spy." I looked at Thalia and Annabeth and moved on. "Kronos had begun to use this camper, Luke's, body as a host." There were several weird faces and "ews" from the crowd. I cleared my throat. "Kronos was also allying with other titans, gods, monsters, and even some demigods. He seemed unstoppable, but there was a prophecy from our Oracle:  
A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds  
And see the world in endless sleep  
The heroes soul, cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to preserve or raze."  
There was a moment of silence as I caught my breath and everyone processed the prophecy. Then I continued. "Well, everyone thought it was about Thalia, but then she spent some time as a tree before returning and choosing the immortality of the Hunters of Artemis. Then they thought it was me, and if I had died then Nico would've been next in line. Anyway, it was about me, partially."  
I decided now I should actually start getting into the details of that summer. "Well, over the summer we lost a lot of people, but I think I could start when me and Beckendorf, " winces from campers, including myself, "blew up a ship full of monsters. Well, we did that, but Beckendorf, a son of Hephasteus, died to complete that mission. After that everything kinda went downhill for a while. First, I had to take a bath in an acidic river, which I do not suggest, so that I could have near impenetrable skin."  
"That's rubbish!" called a boy from the Slytherin table. He had blonde hair and a pale, pointed face. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yep. Completely a lie. That's why I'm going to let you come up here," I said to the kid. His eyes briefly widened but he gathered himself up and walked over on shaky legs. "Alrighty..."  
"Malfoy," he said with a sneer. "Draco Malfoy."  
I nodded. "Yeah, OK, Malfoy, can I trust you with a sharp, pointy object?" I asked him, talking as if he were a three year old. He rolled his eyes.  
"Just get on with it."  
I smiled. "Well," I said, grabbing a knife from the teachers table. "Stab me."  
His eyes widened.  
I just kept smiling. "I'm such a dirty liar, well prove it. Stab me. Make me bleed. Show them all that I didn't take a dip in the River Styx and get iron skin. Go on," I said, holding out the knife.  
He took it gingerly. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he brought down the knife on the arm I had set on the podium. I was honestly surprised no teachers stopped us, but I think they were in too much shock. Several screams rang out as the knife met my skin, but the fear was wasted. I held up my arm, completely free of any mark, followed by the knife, bent from being slammed against my skin. A chorus of woahs rang out through the hall. I patted Malfoy on the back. "You can sit down now," I told Malfoy in a whisper that everyone could hear. There was a bit of laughter, and he sat down, cheeks flushed in anger.  
"As I was saying, after that we went to the Empire State Building to get to Mount Olympus, and all twelve of the Olympian gods were off fighting Typhon, the storm titan that I may or may not have released by blowing up a mountain." This got me several strange looks. "Anyway, Olympus was nearly deserted, and Morpheus, the god of dreams who was on Kronos's side, had put all of the mortals in Manhattan under a spell that caused them to sleep right where they were, whatever they were doing. We fought Kronos several times over the next few days, losing several people such as son of Apollo, Michael Yew. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was, among many others, gravely injured."  
"There were only a handful of campers, and even with the Hunters, satyrs, dryads, naiads, centaurs, and everyone else on our side, we were still outnumbered greatly. And the problems just kept coming. The Clazmonian Sow, a giant, deadly pig with wings that tramples everything and burps poison. I defeated her with the help of some animated statues. There were giants as well, some that could freeze with a single breath. I faced the Minotaur and killed him for the second time. Clarisse, daughter of Ares, slayed a drakon single-handedly, though we lost Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, in the battle." I saw Clarisse wince at the reminder of her friends death.  
"There were many other monsters, gods, and titans we had to face, and the entire time we had the threat of Typhon making its way towards Manhattan. It finally came to the final battle. Annabeth, my satyr friend, Grover, Thalia, and I all went up to the six hundredth floor to face Kronos for the final time. Thalia was incapacitated by a statue on the way there, so Grover, Annabeth, and I had to go on alone.  
"By then Kronos was almost ready to leave Lukes' body and regenerate his own. But, little did we know, Luke was fighting back. This caused Annabeth to get through to him, and he managed to destroy Kronos by sacraficing himself. Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes, died a hero. The hero of the prophecy. The gods managed to take down Typhon, with the help of my father, and they all came back to Olympus, where we got rewards. Thalia got the promise that the Hunters ranks would be restored, and Hades told her that all of them would achieve Elysium, or paradise, in the afterlife. Grover was made a Lord of the Wild, in placement of the one we recently lost. Annabeth was told she could rebuild Olympus any way she wished, which, for her, is a big deal for some reason." I grinned at her glare. "Me, I was offered any one gift from the gods. They expected me to request immortality, but for a few reasons," I looked at Annabeth again, to see her smiling now, "I denied. I instead asked for all of the gods to be represented in Camp Half-Blood, not just the twelve. And that the gods claim all of their children. Ever since we have been rebuilding old structures at camp and adding new ones. That's really everything up until now," I finished. I looked to Dumbledore, who nodded, giving me permission to sit down.  
I returned to my seat among the awestruck wizards. Thalia smirked at me. "Nice one, Jackson," she whispered.  
"Shut up," I replied. She just smiled.  
Dumbledore stood again. "Now, I shall explain our current situation." I found that quite unfair. I had to explain ours, but no students from here had to go up in front of everyone?  
I quickly got over that as Dumbledore began to explain.

**Harry**

Throughout Perseus Jackson's story majority of the room had been silent. I hadn't understood a lot of the things he'd mentioned, but it sounded like a lot to go through. I wanted to talk to him, but Dumbledore began to return the favor of recounting our story. Sadly, unlike the demigods, we still had issues being worked out.  
"Demigods," Dumbledore said, "you have lived hard and trying lives, with danger around every corner. Truly, none of us can ever sympathize with what you have gone through. But, we, too, are experiencing a war. The darkest wizard who ever lived, Voldemort, has risen again." Several people throughout the room winced, including Ron, who sat next to me.  
"Lord Voldemort has been a threat to the wizarding world for years now. Fifteen years ago he was defeated, by our own Harry Potter." Several glances and murmurs from my classmates. "Just over one year ago, he returned. In all fairness, actually, I believe Harry should recount all of his battles since he began Hogwarts. Harry?" he said, eyes finding me, along with every other eye in the room. I wanted to disappear. Why me?  
I stood up and walked up to the front of the hall. I looked back at my friends. Hermione nodded and Ron gave me a thumbs up. I saw Ginny give me an encouraging smile and found the strength to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry**

I cleared my throat. "Well, as Professor Dumbledore said, when I was a year old, I defeated Voldemort. I'm not sure exactly how, but I did. That night my parents were killed, but somehow his killing curse rebounded off of me and hit him. He lost all of his powers. I spent the next ten years of my life living with my muggle aunt and uncle, and my cousin, Dudley, and, well, it wasn't exactly the best childhood." I saw Malfoy roll his eyes. He probably thought that I was just saying that. I decided to elaborate. "I would go days at a time living off food only when I could sneak out of my cupboard at night." I stopped. I hadn't meant to mention the cupboard. The food was one thing, but letting slip that I was forced to live under the stairs...

"Your what, Mr. Potter?" McGonnagal asked, her voice deadly calm and serious.

"Er... Anyway," I said, avoiding the question, "when I was eleven I began to get my Hogwarts letters. The Dursley's tried to keep it from me, until Hagrid came to get me and they had no choice anymore. Hagrid took me, and September 11th I came here, like all of the other first years. On the train I met my best friend, Ron Weasley, and my other best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Arriving at Hogwarts was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I quickly learned to fit in here. On Halloween, Ron, Hermione, and I defeated a troll, I became the youngest seeker in a century... Um, that's for Quidditch, a sort of sport we play here. Anyway, As great as Hogwarts was, not everything was going right. The three of us and Neville Longbottom sort of stumbled upon a three-headed dog when a certain someone decided to play a trick on us." My eyes flickered towards Malfoy then back to the crowd in general. "Anyway, there was a trapdoor and we searched, trying to figure out what it was guarding. Then Hermione, Neville, Draco Malfoy, who so kindly came up just a little bit ago, all got detention. We served it in the Forbidden Forest, looking for an injured unicorn. I found Voldemort, drinking its blood."

After the disgusted faces died down he continued. "Firenze, the centaur," he gestured to the co-divination teacher, standing at the far end of the staff table, "saved me. Me, Ron, and Hermione soon decided that it was time to go down the trapdoor, since we'd figured out Voldemort knew how to get past Fluffy, the three-headed dog. We went down and went through Devil's Snare, charmed keys, a giant chess set, and a logic puzzle. Finally, I reached the end alone, as Ron was injured and Hermione couldn't continue with me. I faced the last person I'd expected: Professor Quirrel, our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. He was in front of a mirror, the Mirror of Erised, which shows you your hearts desire. Somehow, I got the stone, but the surprises weren't over yet. He took off his turban, and he had Voldemort beneath it, on the other half of his face.

"We battled, and somehow I managed to stall him, until I blacked out. I woke up in the Hospital Wing."

I took a deep breath, and glanced at Dumbledore. He nodded, showing that I was doing a good job. I noticed my story would be considerably longer than Percy's, not that it meant it was any more trying.

"Next year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Ron's sister, Ginny, had started Hogwarts that year." I looked at her, asking silent permission to tell her story. She nodded face glum. "She had been given this diary, and she wrote in it. She wrote everything in it. But there was no way she could know that the diary was possessed by Tom Riddle, which was Voldemort's name before he changed it. He wrote back, pretending to sympathize, while really he was slowly possessing her.

"She opened the Chamber of Secrets and released a basilisk to petrify students under Riddle's control. Mrs. Norris, Colin Creevy, Penelope Clearwater, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly-Hea- er, I mean, Sir Nicholas, as well as Hermione were petrified. All were muggleborns, the cat of a squib, and a ghost who just got in the way. Soon Ginny was taken into the Chamber. Ron and I, along with Hermione via some clues she left behind, figured out where the chamber was and what was in it.

"Ron and I went down, with the help of my parseltounge, which is a way of speaking with snakes, which comes from my connection to Voldemort that was forged when his powers broke. Well, and with Gilderoy Lockhart, a useless git who stole his fame. He lost his memory and he and Ron were caught on the opposite side of a cave-in, so I had to proceed alone. I went into the Chamber.

"Riddle was almost fully alive, his memory taking Ginny's life force. He took my wand and I had to fight the basilisk with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, which was given to me by the Sorting Hat, long story. Anyway, I managed to defeat the basilisk and Riddle, and save Ginny."

I took a deep breath again. I wasn't even half-way through the story!

"Third year I learned that I was being hunted down by mass murderer Sirius Black. It wasn't until later that I heard that he was also the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort. And my godfather. Remus Lupin, our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was also found to be a werewolf. Ron, Hermione, and I found where Sirius was hiding in the Shrieking Shack. We spent a few minutes with me trying to kill him until Lupin came in and stopped me. It turns out that Sirius," I looked at Dumbledore for the OK to say this. He smiled. "Sirius was innocent."

Gasps rang throughout the hall. I heard a few people shout, "That's rubbish!"

"It's true. Would I really stand up for a man who got my parents killed? The real traitor was Peter Pettigrew, who was disguised as Ron's pet rat for twelve years. He had set it so that Sirius looked guilty instead of him.

"Fourth year, there was the TriWizard Tournament. A champion from three schools would compete for the TriWizard Cup. It was us, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons, but there was a mistake. The Goblet of Fire, which chose champions, was tampered with. Beauxbatons got Fleur Delacour, Durmstrang got Viktor Krum," a few dreamy sighs throughout the room. Hermione blushed, looking at her feet. "And Hogwarts got Cedric Diggory and me."

Sad looks spread aroud at Cedric's name. "There were three tasks. Dragons, mermaids, and a deadly maze. In the end, Cedric and I reached the cup together. We both touched it, and it was a portkey, an object that transports you to a specific location. We were taken to a graveyard. I was held against a gravestone and Cedric..." I swallowed hard, "he was killed. Peter Pettigrew came out, carrying what little there was of Voldemort. He conjured a cauldron and brewed a potion using a bone of Riddle's father, his own hand, and my blood. Voldemort was reborn, and stronger than ever.

"I was forced to duel him. Our wands, they're brothers, our cores come from the same pheonix, actually, Dumbledore's pet, Fawkes. They connected and sort of... reversed the last few murders he had performed. Voldemort, not Fawkes," I added, just to clarify. Giggles rang throughout the room. "Finite Incantatum. I saw Cedric, a muggle man, Bertha Jorkins, and my parents. I managed to break it, grab Cedric's body, and return get the cup, returning to Hogwarts.

"I was quickly dragged away by Mad-eye Moody, an ex-auror who had been filling in the again vacant DADA position. Really, Moody was being impersonated. Impersonated by a madman with a box. He had been taking Polyjuice Potion, which changed his appearance. The real Moody was trapped inside the box, which was generally bigger on the inside.

"Last year was probably the hardest yet. The Ministry of Magic was against me, not believing that Voldemort was back. I was attacked by dementors and punished for it, half the world hated me, and we had an evil toad for a professor." At this point he didn't care what his teachers thought about how he described things. He just told it as it was. "Dolores Umbridge, a ministry appointed teacher, took over DADA. It was horrible. We couldn't use magic in her class and she changed all of the rules.

"In the end, I began teaching DADA in a group called Dumbledore's Army. There was a pretty sizable group, until we were betrayed." I tried and failed not to let my eyes flicker to Cho and her friend. Cho wouldn't meet my eyes, maybe she was finally feeling shameful because of her friend's betrayal. "We were all punished. Towards the end of the year Voldemort planted an image of him torturing Sirius in my mind. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and I all went to the Ministry where the vision had taken place.

"Sirius wasn't there. Voldemort wasn't even there. He had sent Lucius Malfoy and some of his other Death Eaters to get a prophecy from me. They never got it, but some protection came and Bellatrix Lestrange-" My throat felt hot and tears threatened to spill over my eyes. "She killed Sirius. Voldemort himself came, and Dumbledore followed and battled him. Soon Ministry officials arrived and Voldemort was exposed."

I stopped. "You may sit, Harry," Dumbledore said. I tried not to sprint to the Gryffindor table. I met Perseus's eye and an understanding passed between us. We'd both been to hell and back.

"Now," Dumbledore said, standing. "I know you all have much to think over, but save that for later. For now I would like to announce a few more things before we delve into our delicious meal. First, I would like to introduce Professor Slughorn, our new potions instructor."

**Percy**

I saw students exchanging glances. Ron leaned forward. "I thought you said he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Harry looked confused. "I thought so..."

"And I am glad to announce that our Defense Against the Dark Arts position will be filled by our very own Professor Snape."

"No!" Harry shouted, maybe a bit louder than intended. Dumbledore gave him a condesending look.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

Harry looked at me, clearly furious. "Snape. He's been our Potions professor since first year."

I shrugged. "What is he just a mean teacher?" I'd had enough of those.

Harry shook his head. "You don't get it. Snape's been given a position related to the Dark Arts. He's a Death Eater!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the Hall once again fell silent. "Finally, though we have separated the demigods into houses, I would like to give all of them the passwords to the common rooms, so long as they are in their own common rooms by curfew and they do not intrude or vandalize. I hope that you all can be trusted." His eyes scanned over the Hermes campers scattered throughout the room. They all smiled innocently.

"Now, let's feast!"


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

I looked hungrily down at my plate and lifted a forkful of potatoes to my mouth. Before the food met my lips, I glanced up to see Annabeth glaring from the Ravenclaw table. I looked at my fork then blushed, realizing my mistake. I stood up and walked over to the front table, where all the teachers sat. I could feel all eyes on me as I stepped up, trying not to let my nerves show.

"Excuse me? Professor Dumbledore?" I asked. He turned to me, blue eyes glinting curiously.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, it's kinda a thing we demigods do, we sacrifice a part of our food to the gods before eating. We usually burn it in a fire pit, if there's any way you could, you know..." I trailed off.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Of course." He waved his wand, a long, dark stick with an intricate pattern running along it. A fire pit seemed to materialize in the center of the Hall. I smiled at Dumbledore, then walked back to the Gryffindor table to grab my plate. The other demigods took this as a signal and stood up to throw in their share.

With the issue of our food sacrifices taken care of, we could finally eat in peace. In the end, we were all full to bursting. Camp Half-Blood food was excellent, but Hogwarts didn't seem to have the health restrictions that home had.

Full and tired, we all lounged on the benches until Dumbledore sat up. "Now," he began, "since you have been fed and watered, and our guests are taken care of, I dismiss you to your dormitories. Get a good night's rest for lessons tomorrow. I trust our students to lead the demigods to their dormitories. Pip, pip!"

With that, everyone seemed to rise at once. I turned to Harry, who had offered to show me the way. "Would you mind waiting just a sec? I have to say good night to Annabeth," I explained.

He smiled and nodded, turning to Ron and Hermione. I knew they had to go and show the first years up, and he probably wanted to say good night, too. I turned away and began to search. I scanned the crowd for a head of blond curls. I smiled, finally seeing her near the doorway. She did not look happy, and I could see why.

My frown melted away as I saw some Hogwarts student, a Gryffindor named Seamus, I think they said, talking to her. His stance clearly displayed the fact that he was flirting, and, honestly, I wasn't okay with that.

I walked over and cleared my throat. Seamus turned around and smiled, though he looked annoyed that I had interrupted. I smiled.

"Hi, Seamus. Annabeth, you ready to go? I'd like to walk my _girlfriend_ as close to her dorm as possible before leaving her," I said, making sure to emphasize the word 'girlfriend.' Seamus' eyes narrowed, then widened. I pulled my pen out of my pocket and twirled it between my fingers. If that guy made one wrong move...

Annabeth sent me a warning glare. "Um," Seamus said. "I, uh, I guess I'll talk to you later, Annabeth. You, too, Percy." And with that he walked away, looking embarrassed.

Annabeth shook her head at me as she stepped up beside me. "You should really stop that, Seaweed Brain. I can take care of myself, you know."

I smiled at her. "I know, Wise Girl, but I just thought you'd appreciate a little bit of help."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. I waved over to Harry, beckoning him over. He came, having already left Ron and Hermione to their jobs.

"Annabeth, Harry. Harry, Annabeth," I introduced them, waving to each in turn. Annabeth smiled and shook the hand that Harry extended to her.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said.

She nodded. "Likewise."

"So," I said. "Do you have any idea where the Ravenclaw dorms are?" I sure hoped so, seeing as that was where Annabeth needed to be, and I certainly didn't know.

Harry shook his head. "No. But I can call someone over. Hey, Luna!" he called, waving to somebody. A moment later, a girl appeared. She had dirty blond hair and dreamy-looking eyes. To be perfectly honest, she seemed a little out of it.

"Hello, Harry," she said in a faraway voice.

He smiled. "So, Percy here was wondering if you could show Annabeth to the Ravenclaw Common Room?" he asked.

She returned his smile. "Of course."

We began climbing the stairs. Annabeth and I watched in awe as the staircases and pictures moved. This place was amazing, no doubt about that.

But it wasn't home.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: IM BACK! Completely made up schedule in this chapter and it probably won't follow the trios real schedules with the ones they have in this, but just go with it. Love you!)

Percy

When I woke up, I panicked for a second. I was in a comfortable bed in a strange place, a big warning sign for demigods. Then I remembered the previous day and calmed back down. Of course. I was at Hogwarts.

I checked the clock next to my bed. I groaned, forcing myself up. I had to meet Annabeth for breakfast in five minutes. Knowing my luck I'd get lost and end up in the dungeons.

After getting dressed I walked down to the common room. It was cozy, with red and gold everything around the place. I saw Thalia over by the hunters a group of boys ogling at them. I rolled my eyes. Didn't they wish. I walked over and tapped Thalia on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you remember the way to the Great Hall, or whatever it was called? I have to meet Annabeth down there, and I'm already late."

She smirked. "Well, that sucks. I don't know, though, you'll have to ask a student." With that, she turned back to the hunters.

"Thanks for your help," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

I turned around and saw the three we met last night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had seemed nice enough. I walked over. "Could you three possibly show me the way to the Great Hall? Annabeth's waiting for me."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Of course." She began to leave, the other two and me following.

They started to chat idly on the way down, making me feel out of place. Normally I would have thrown myself in, but I couldn't seem to break into this group. They were too close.

Once in the Great Hall, I spotted Annabeth at the Ravenclaw table, talking to some others. As I came up her smile melted, and she gave me a deep frown.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice pleading. "I woke up late then had trouble finding someone to show me the way down."

She sighed. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain." She kissed my cheek and that was that.

One of the girls she'd been talking to, an Asian chick with long black hair and a pretty face, looked up at me. "You can't sit here," she said. "We aren't supposed to go to other house tables."

"Well," I said, "it wouldn't be the first time one of us has done it." I was referring to my second summer at camp, when Annabeth had come to sit at the Poseidon table, and to the time since my birthday. We were always at the same table, be it mine or hers.

"It'll be fine, Cho," Annabeth said to the girl. She still didn't look happy. She was clearly not someone I would like very much. Annabeth turned back to me. "How'd you sleep?"

I shrugged. "Alright. Beds are comfy. Roomies aren't bad, although, with Tyson, no one's snoring could ever compare."

"Who's Tyson?" asked another girl. She had dirty blond hair and wide, dreamy eyes. She seemed kind of out of it, if you asked me.

"My brother," I told her.

"Why isn't he here with you?" Cho asked, still sounding angry that I was at the Ravenclaw table. Jeez, someone has problems.

I shrugged. "Because he's working with the other cyclopes in my dad's underwater palace."

Cho stared at me for a second, probably debating whether I was serious or not. A smile spread across my face. Let her think on that one for a while.

"Sounds fascinating," the other girl said dreamily. She looked dead serious. "I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way." She smiled.

I returned the smile. "Percy Jackson." I turned back to Annabeth just as a teacher came by. What was her name? McGonagal?

"Mr. Jackson," she said briskly, handing me a piece of paper. I looked down and saw my school schedule.

_MONDAY_

_Charms- Professor Flitwick 9:00 am-9:50 am_

_Herbology- Professor Sprout 10:00 am-10:50 am_

_Break 11:00 am-11:30 am_

_Lunch 11:30 am-12:15 pm_

_Break 12:15 pm-12:30 pm_

_Transfiguration- Professor McGonagal 12:40 pm-1:30 pm_

_Training 1:40 pm- 2:30 pm_

_TUESDAY_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- Professor Snape 9:00 am-9:50 am_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Professor Hagrid 10:00 am-10:50 am_

_Break 11:00 am-11:30 am_

_Lunch 11:30 am-12:15 pm_

_Break 12:15 pm-12:30 pm_

_Potions- Professor Slughorn 12:40 pm-1:30 pm_

_Training 1:40 pm- 2:30 pm_

_WEDNESDAY_

_History of Magic- Professor Binns 9:00 am-9:50 am_

_Transfiguration- Professor McGonagal 10:00 am-10:50 am_

_Break 11:00 am-11:30 am_

_Lunch 11:30 am-12:15 pm_

_Break 12:15 pm-12:30 pm_

_Training 12:40 pm-2:30 pm_

_THURSDAY_

_Potions- Professor Slughorn 9:00 am-10:50 am_

_Break 11:00 am-11:30 am_

_Lunch 11:30 am-12:15 pm_

_Break 12:15 pm-12:30 pm_

_Divination- Professor Trelawny 12:40 pm-1:30 pm_

_Training 1:40 pm- 2:30 pm_

_FRIDAY_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- Professor Snape 9:00 am-9:50 am_

_Herbology- Professor Sprout 10:50 am_

_Break 11:00 am-11:30 am_

_Lunch 11:30 am-12:15 pm_

_Break 12:15 pm-12:30 pm_

_Transfiguration- Professor McGonagal 12:40 pm-1:30 pm_

_Training 1:40 pm- 2:30 pm_

_Astronomy- Professor Sinistra 12:00 am-12:50 am_

_Training has been added for the benefit of all demigods. The training grounds, located outside of the Forbidden Forest, are also open during all free times. _

_As you did not take OWLs with your fellow students, we have placed you in all core classes, along with any elective classes you chose._

Annabeth grabbed the schedule from my hands. "Today we have Charms and Herbology together, but I have Ancient Runes where you have Transfiguration. Then we have training at the end of the day, obviously."

"Training?" Cho asked curiously.

"We're demigods, so we have to fight monsters. We need to train to stay in shape."

__"What sort of training?" A girl on her other side asked. I think I heard someone call her Marietta or something.

I shrugged. "With our weapons, like Riptide here," I said, pulling out the ballpoint in my pocket.

Cho snorted. "That's a weapon?"

Annabeth sighed as I grinned slyly and handed the pen to Cho.

"Here," I said. "Uncap her."

Rolling her eyes, Cho pulled the cap off of the pen. She squealed and dropped it as it expanded into a blade.

Annabeth looked at me as I grabbed my sword and re-capped it. "You're impossible."

I grinned at her cheekily as we stood up. "But you love me," I reasoned.

She muttered something about that being debatable as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up.

"What are your first classes?" Hermione asked.

"Charms, for both of us," Annabeth replied.

They nodded. "Us too," Harry said. "Come on, we'll show you the way."


	6. Chapter 6

(Yay, finally here! Don't hate me for the long gap :'( Love you all!)

Percy

By the time training started, my head was pounding. I had spent the day mostly taking notes, which was not good for a dyslexic, ADHD kid. I could tell the other campers were having similar problems. On top of that, in Herbology, I had been promptly squirted by some plant, so now I smelled like a sewer. Great first day, right?

I was excited for training, despite my aching head. I had been cooped up most of the day and some exercise was just what I needed. I stepped out onto the Quidditch Field, as Harry had called it, where the training grounds had been set up.

I assessed the area. Most campers were already there, some already started. There was an archery range, a swordfighting area, a few spaces cleared for wrestling, and anything else a demigod might need to practice survival. I looked over to where Annabeth was already warming up, knife against dummy. I grinned, walking over to her.

By the time I reached her, the dummy had been hacked to pieces. I applauded. She jumped, spinning around. When she saw it was me, she just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I was just applauding my girlfriend on her marvelous defeat of that dangerous straw dummy."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Excuse me?" she said, but I could see the smile playing at the corners of her mouth. This was a common thing between us, just baiting each other into a fight.

"Come on, guys, this isn't the time for flirting!" Thalia said, coming between us obnoxiously. "We're supposed to be training." She was grinning. She knew very well that she was bothering us, which was exactly why she did it.

"Yeah, well what are you practicing? How best to be annoying?" I jabbed. "'Cause there's no need, Thals, we all know you're already a master at that."

She just rolled her eyes, pulling out a sword. "That the best you got, Kelp Head?" She knew better than to call me Seaweed Brain. Only Annabeth was allowed that one.

"Not even close, Pinecone Face," I retorted. Annabeth sighed, stepping back to watch the fight that followed. She always sat in as referee for us, seeing as Thalia and I had a history of going a bit further than was neccessary for a practice fight.

Needless to say, she wound up in the fight almost as much as us.

Harry

Ron, Hermione, and I walked down to potions as the demigods all went to training.

"So," I asked, "what do you think of the demigods?"

Hermione shrugged. "They seem nice, for the most part."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Percy seems pretty cool."

I nodded. I knew they were right. The demigods weren't bad. But then why was it that every time I was near one of them, all of my instincts screamed, "DANGER! DANGER!" at me? Maybe it was thier power. I mean, being the children of gods had to give you a certain aura, right?

"Harry?" Hermione asked. I looked up realized that, while I had been deep in thought, she had been asking me something. "I asked what you thought of them?"

"They seem alright," I answered, though it wasn't entirely truthful.

I just hoped that my instincts were wrong...

(Wow. Shortest. Chapter. Ever! Jeez. I had hoped to make it longer, but I have no inspiration right now and I just wanted to get this updated. So sorry! Anyway, I noticed that it has been a lot of Percy's POV, so I'm gonna try and get some more Harry in there, and maybe a few others eventually, though those two will be most common, obviously. Anyway, review, fav, follow, etc! LOVE YOU ALL!)


End file.
